Tensa is happy to be back with Ichigo
by ichigoiscool234
Summary: Tensa was being carry by someone he doesn't know who carrying him could it be Ichigo or could it be someone else? Yaoi! Seme:Ichigo Uke:Tensa


i was being carried by someone but i didn't know who was carrying me."Tensa" i heard a nice smooth voice it wasn't the hollow i couldn't figure out who it was then i was put down on whatever i was laying on,I was still asleep i wanted to wake up and catch that voice that said my name,then i felt warmth against me big strong arms I didn't know who was holding me but i fell asleep against the chest.  
Ichigo P.o.v I put tensa on the bed and crawl onto the bed with him so that he doesn't freak out about who's bedroom was he in.i pulled him closer to me i put one arm around tensa waist and an hand in his wavy black locks i kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep with him in my arms and hands again.  
Third person P.o.v In the morning,tensa was shifting around and open up his blue eyes when he woke up he gasped he realize that it was his master who carried tensa home,tensa was having tears coming in his eyes,He was crying and he was happy to be back with his own master.  
Ichigo P.o.v i woke up from the sound of crying and tears falling on my cheeks,i look at tensa who was crying his cheeks turning pink "shhhh don't cry tensa i'm right here with you."  
he hiccup and cried i didn't know why was he crying i grab him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug i gently kissed him on the forehead he look up at me and smile tears were still running down his face i realize that he was crying because he was happy to see me again.  
"I'm...*hiccup* happy to see you again and I thought *hiccup* i would never see you again * hiccup*"  
"Oh silly silly tensa i'm always around you whenever you leave or i leave,...tensa"  
"mmh"  
"i never get to say this to you when you dissappear i...love...you"  
Third person P.o.v a red blush shown on tensa's face "master...,dasuki too master"  
ichigo smile and pulled tensa into a kissed and started to remove tensa clothes except the gray or black boots and ichigo remove his own clothes he pushed tensa onto the bed and went to tensa face and started to kissed him both of their tongues dancing and fighting in each other mouth's ichigo was the victor tensa was panting ichigo lick and suck on tensa nipple. he was diffently turn on right now ichigo lick three of his fingers and inserted one into tensa's asshole, tensa jolted with pleasure and he was moaning for more ichigo inserted the 2nd finger and he started to move in and out then he added the 3rd finger and tensa vision blurred a little bit then ichigo brushed up against tensa prostate and he hit it tensa moaned loudly and yelled.  
"AHH! MASTER RIGHT THERE!"  
ichigo smiled and remove his fingers tensa whimpers at the lost "there there tensa it gets better"  
ichigo put his manhood in tensa ass he started to move slowly in and out then he started to pick up the speed tensa keeps moaning then ichigo took his hand and started to pump tensa manhood "master..i..i'm fixin to come!"  
"S..s..so am i"  
ichigo slammed into tensa hard hitting his prostate tensa moaned loudly semen dripping down tensa legs ichigo laid tensa down and fell asleep with his little zanpaktou tensa and ichigo was happy to be back together.

Ichigo woke up the next morning and found tensa snuggle up against him he smirked and kissed tensa on the forehead,Tensa woke up and look at his master and smiled.  
"kawaii"  
tensa blushed when his own master said that tensa looked away and said.  
"t...t...thanks"  
ichigo looked at tensa who still had his boots on he leaned in to tensa face,tensa face was showing a dark red blush.  
"m...master w...what a...a...are you d..doing?"  
he smirked when tensa said that he pulled tensa into a kissed and tensa eye widen then started to close he kissed grab some of tensa hair and pull tensa head back gently then started leading kisses down the neck and to the stomach then ichigo grab tensa manhood tensa gasped then ichigo started to suck on tensa manhood ,tensa moan, tensa back hit the bed his back arch tensa move in and out of his master mouth, ichigo head bobbing in tensa crotch area then tensa released in his master mouth,ichigo looked down tensa looking sexy to his master.  
"dang you look sexy with those boots on tensa."  
"master...i love you"  
"I love you too tensa"  
he kissed tensa on the forehead and pick tensa up in bridal style tensa yelp, he went to the bathroom with tensa in his arms he put tensa on the bathroom counter and he went to turn on the bathtub water he went over to tensa who was waiting, he lifted him up,ichigo went in first then he laid tensa against his chest and tensa look up at his master who hair was wet and down tensa was thinking that his own master was sexy with his hair wet and down,Ichigo looked down at tensa who hair was wet he lifted tensa chin and pulled him into a kissed tensa kissed back then tensa pull back from kissed panting they loved eachother,Ichigo stilled looked at tensa who hair was still wet, he went to tensa ear and whispered.  
"kawaii"  
tensa smiled and laid against his master chest ichigo 2 big strong arm wrapped around tensa waist and ichigo buried his face in tensa black hair both them were happy to be back together "i love you tensa"  
"i love you too master"  
After a few weeks tensa found out that he was pregant he didn't freak out about it he was happy that it was his and his master was happy too ichigo kissed tensa and he went to the belly and kissed it too.  
"daddy loves you"  
tensa giggled after a few months tensa baby came out,him and ichigo had happy tears.  
"when will i stop loving you ichigo?"  
"i don't know till i die,but i love you"  
"i love you too"  
they look down at the baby who hair was spiky and orange hair like ichigo hair and blue eyes just like tensa.  
"he has your hair"  
"he has your beautiful blue eyes"  
both of their foreheads pressed together,when they went home tensa realize that he had to breast feed his own son, tensa was embarrssed that he was a guy and he had to breast feed his son like a lady and breast feed right in front of ichigo,ichigo teaches him how to breast feed him,it wasn't hard it was easy they started to have a daughter who hair was black and wavy like her mother and chocolate eye like her father then they started having more children they were a happy couple and a happy family.


End file.
